Bill's return
by Inknetta134
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return for another summer with their grunkles when the statue of Bill has many things happen. It also tells what happens in the next 5-6 years at Gravity Falls.


It was a calm and peaceful day at Gravity Falls. Soos was doing a tour at the mystery shack, when suddenly Stan and Ford burst through the door and went into the attic. Soos was wondering what was going on so he closed up shop and he went to see what was up. Soos put his ear near the door to hear what was going on.

"No, it can't be true." Stan said.

"Apparently, it's true." Ford said.

"How? What caused him to come back from the dead?"

"I don't know. It happened all of a sudden."

"What do we need to do?"

"Hmm... We'll probably can probably try using the circle."

"How can we? There's only eight of us here. Mabel and Dipper are in California."

"Then we'll have to go and get them. Even if they are in school, we need them to defeat Bill."

"Alright, let me call them."

Soos had wide eyes of what he heard and ran down the stairs. Stan went to the phone and called Mabel and Dipper's parents. He talked to them about was going to happen and understood what to do. Meanwhile, Mabel and Dipper were sitting in their room watching T.V. Dipper was wearing a blue vest, black shorts, a red shirt, white socks, and Wendy's hat. Mable was wearing a sweater that was blue with cats on it, a pink skirt, white socks, and a hair clip. They were getting bored and had nothing to do besides watch T.V.

"You know Mabel, it's a Friday. We should go ask mom and dad if we could get ice cream." Dipper said

Mabel nodded in agreement and they both went down stairs. Their parents were packing backpacks and were wondering what was going on.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Mabel asked.

"Your great uncles need you. It something dire that they need you immediately," their dad said," So, you must go."

Mabel and Dipper were both excited and got their things. They got on the bus and were off. After the five hour ride, they reached to Gravity Falls and dashed to the Mystery Shack. Their great uncles were waiting for them at the front door. Both of the kids tackled them down with hugs and laughed.

"What seems to be the situation?" Dipper asked.

"It seems like he has return."

"What?" Both of the twins shouted.

"I don't know how it's possible, but we need to beat him and make sure he's gone forever. We are going to need the ten people when we needed to beat him last time.

They all nodded in agreement and got ready.

They called Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, McGucket, and Gideon. They all came as fast as they could and were ready to fight.

"Great uncle Ford, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he is in the woods. He's going to be coming to the shack. So we must defend it."

Everyone was ready to fight Bill.

"I did some investigation a little bit and we should do the circle here."

Ford drew the circle and had everyone step into it. They all holded hands and a huge beam was surrounding each one of them. All the beams pointed in the center and shot it all the way where Bill was. He was making chaos everywhere he walks trying to find the shack. He saw the beam and was shooting right at him. He screamed and tried to run away but got him into it. It didn't affect him and was laughing and continued to find the shack. Ford knew that it didn't work. He felt it in his bones.

"It didn't work. How?" Ford questioning himself.

"Woah look at this."Dipper said.

Dipper was wearing a black shirt, pants, and shoes, wore shades above his eyes that were black, and had four guns.

"You look amazing, dude." Wendy said.

Dipper blushed and noticed Wendy was wearing something else to. Dipper pointed at her and she saw herself wearing black boots, a breastplate, had a blue axe, and a crown on her head.

"Woah. This is quite the getup." Wendy said while blushing.

Mabel started screaming seeing that she was wearing a pink dress that had glitter on it, pink heels, yellow star-shaped earrings, had her hair in a ponytail, and had a katana.

"Nice outfit." Gideon said.

"Why don't you look at yourself?" Mabel said.

Gideon was wearing a white suit, white boots, white gloves with red on the palm, and a ponytail in the back of his hair and had the same weapons as Dipper.

"Wow, I look cuter than I was before."

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. How is everyone getting these random costumes?" Ford asked.

"Everyone has a new outfit even you."

Ford looked at himself and saw he was wearing a tuxedo with a black bow tie, had four revolvers, a watch on his chest, black boots, and had a pair of butterfly glasses.

"What? I look ridiculous and why do I have glasses that are in a shape of a butterfly?"

"Probably it's special." Pacifica said as everyone looked at her.

She was wearing a blue hat with a feather in it, green boots, a silver, scaly dress, a gold anklet, a silver bracelet, and had a green bow with five arrows ready to be shot.

"Interesting. A bow that have arrows ready. What weapons is this?" Dipper asked.

"I think I've research about this weapon before. It's the Kafka. It has infinite arrows and could poison the enemy." Ford said.

"I don't know how to shoot arrows. I never used a bow and arrow before." Pacifica said.

"It doesn't matter if you know or not. If you shoot and arrow it always hits the enemy unless the deflect it." Ford said reassuring Pacifica.

She nodded and McGucket didn't look so disgusting. He was wearing goggles on his head, his beard was shaved, he was no longer crossed eyed, and wore his regular clothes.

"Why don't I have much of a change? Wait, what's this on my shirt?" He tried to get it off and caused him to get in a robot that was made in the ancients.

"Yes, finally my dream came true!" Soos shouted.

He was wearing a red hat, a pink shirt that shoots out question marks, black boots, long pants that are black with a pink stripe down, had gun swords, and had an ancient rosary.

"What's that on your arm, Soos?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know."

"It's a rosary that was cursed back then. You can shoot bombs out of your hands." Ford said.

"Nice!"

"Well, you all look cool." Robbie said.

"Oh, you doofus. You look great to you know." Wendy said.

Robbie saw he was wearing an armor that was gold, wore a red cape, had a rose in his belt, a sword, and black mascara on his eyes.

"You look like you're my shining armor, dude." Wendy said."

"Hehehe. Thanks."

Dipper started blushing and was being a little bit envy. Everyone was so excited to fight, but Stan asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have? In fact, the clothes you are wearing right now are angelic clothes. I have a of spells you can practice saying if you want." Ford said.

Stan looked at himself and saw he was wearing an angelic garment, yellow boots, a monocle, has feathers on his back, fan out like a peacock, and had a Holy Glaive.

"Well that's pretty feathers you have there." said Pacifica said.

"Thanks, I guess." Stan said.

"Ok, since we have seen are 'costumes,' we can start getting ready officially battle Bill. Ok, here's the plan. Dipper and Wendy defend the North side."

They both high-fived and went to their post.

"Mabel and Gideon, you are defending east."

"Let's do this Gideon." Mabel said with determination.

"Yeah!"

They were off to their post.

"Soos and McGucket, you guys defend west."

They nodded and ran off to their post.

"Pacifica, you will on the roof shooting down all flying enemies from all directions."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Believe in yourself. You can do it."

Pacifica nodded and climbed to the roof.

"The rest of us we're heading south. Let's go!"

Everyone was at their post ready to fight what was coming.

Meanwhile, Bill was planning on where to send enemies and what type of enemies to send. He got an idea and opened a portal to send enemies. The enemies that were coming out were goblins, flying eyeballs and 8-ball. They were coming from the north side. Wendy and Dipper saw them and started attacking them. Wendy felt a strong aura around her and unleashed a very heavy attack on 8-ball. It dissolved and turned to dust. Dipper was shooting his guns all over the place. He rested for a little bit and saw the floating eye balls. Dipper got his guns and started shooting at them. Dipper looked at his book and did a spell.

"AVAGAO!" Dipper shouted.

A huge dragon came out and started attack the eyeballs. Dipper was relieved that he could rest a little bit. He needed to find Wendy to go and support her. He saw time stopped and knew Bill was around.

"Hello, Dipper. Long time no see."

Dipper looked into the shadows and saw a tall man, with a yellow sweater, khaki pants, black shoes, a bow tie, and a top tiny hat.

"What? How is this possible? You were a triangle shape thing. Now, you're a human." Dipper said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess so. It happens but enough chit-chat. I would like to do a request with you."

"What is it?"

"It is to join my army and help destroy Ford and the other people."

"No! I'll never join you."

"Ok, fine." Bill said while snapping his fingers.

He summoned all kinds if creatures to all sides to attack. Wendy kept on attacking as much as she could. She wasn't paying attention and a shapeshifter hit her on the back causing her to fall down on her knees. She was holding on to her axe and looked up.

"Help! Anyone! Dipper, Where are you?" Wendy shouted.

Robbie heard Wendy and went as fast as he could to save her. Stan and Ford was starting to struggle keeping the back since there were too many enemies. Pacifica is trying her best to help them, but there were a lot of flying enemies in the air and some took a long time to beat. Mabel and Gideon did special moves together but could not hold them back any much longer. McGucket was punching and shooting bullets at the enemies which did major damage to them. Soos was doing his best to support him. He had mysterious powers giving him random abilities like run speed up or shields. Robbie then made it to Wendy and used his legendary sword to cut all of them in half. Robbie helped her up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Robbie."

"Don't thank me yet." He said pointing at the monster in the air.

They both looked at each other and nodded. Then they rushed to it.

Meanwhile, Bill was still wanting an answer from Dipper. He got bored so he snapped his fingers causing all the trees to disappear and have a bubble over them. There were no trees at all. It was a plain place with enemies all over the place. Everyone started to flee back to the shack cause the enemies were gaining on them.

"Everyone stay close to the shack. There's starting to be too many of them." Ford said.

Everyone agreed and kept on attacking and defending.

Back to Bill and Dipper, Bill was getting very frustrated waiting for Dipper's answer.

"Why are you after us? What do you want from us?" Dipper asked

"What do I want? I want two things. One, I want that machine Ford made to bring other creatures to this world and two, I want you, Pine Tree."

"What do you want from me?"

"I already said. I want you."

Dipper shook his head and burst through the bubble. He started running to the shack and when he reached there, his friends were all caught.

"Mabel!"

"Dipper!"

"Well, Well, you don't have much of a choice. What's your decision? Do you wish to join me now?"

Everyone started shouting to Dipper not to do it.

"Will you let my friends and family go?" Dipper asked.

"Yes."

"Then let them go first and I will join your army."

Everyone gasped and was shocked by his answer.

"As you wish, Pine Tree."

Bill let them all go and they all fell to the ground. He then lifted Dipper and started sending his evil energy to Dipper and sucking all his memories of his friends and family. Everyone was watching and was seeing how much pain Dipper was in. He fell to the ground after a little while and laid there for a bit.

"Bill, you bastard! Give back Dipper now!" Ford shouted.

"I can't. He's all mine now."

Dipper started to transform. He had wings, a red v-neck, boots, and pants, which is made out of blood, red shades on his head, started growing red horns, had fangs come out of his mouth, and had a bunch of tattoos. He had a tattoo of the circle with ten symbols, Bill in his triangle self in the center, and was made out of his blood. The whole group saw Dipper's transformation and were backing up. Dipper came out of his transformation and had guns on his legs and hands called the Infernal Four.

"Ahaha! Now you're under my control. Everyone back up. Dipper, I want you to attack all of them." Bill said.

Everyone backed up and Dipper went straight for them.

"Dipper, wait! Don't do this. We're your friends." Ford shouted.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about? My only friend is Bill and I have only one duty right now. It's to destroy you."

Dipper charged up to Ford and threw him in the air. Dipper flew up to where he was and started to punch and kick him. He had a purple aura and started summoning demon arms. Dipper finished him by knocking him down with a fist. Ford fell down hard on the ground. He had scratches, bruises, and was bleeding a lot.

"Wow, kid! You did a whole lot to beat that old man up."

"Grunkle Ford! Are you okay?" Mabel asked.

"I'm *cough* *cough* fine. We need to get in the shack and figure out another plan."

Stan and Soos carried him into the shack and everyone went in the shack.

"We'll come back for them later. For now we should go celebrate." Bill said.

Everyone cheered and headed to home base which was the pyramid in the sky made out of the void.

Meanwhile, Ford was resting and getting bandaged up from his brutal hits and Stan was making a plan.

"With Dipper on the other side, we need to figure out a way to save him and beat Bill. Anyone got any ideas?"

"What does Grunkle Ford say?" Mabel asked.

"I haven't asked him. In fact, let me go ask him right now."

Stan ran up to Ford while Mabel was making a plan to go and beat them.

Stan entered the room Ford was in and saw he sitting there, sobbing in the dark. Stan turned on the lights and went next to him.

"Ford, what's going on?"

"I-I can't do this. I haven't figured a way to beat Bill, the journals were burned up, and now he has Dipper. Wh-What am I suppose to doooo?" Ford said starting to sob harder.

"Ford, listen. You are the smartest person I know. I'm sure you can figure out a way."

Ford wiped his eyes and hugged Stan.

"Thanks, Stanley."

"So, if you have a plan tell me. Okay?"

"Actually, I do. I remember from my studies that I if the ten weapons of the chosen ten are combined with a pure piece of gold, then it should make the holy weapons that cast holy lights to make the demon begone."

"That's a wonderful idea, but what about Dipper's weapon?"

"Mabel has them. She got them to remember Dipper."

"Great and I'll get a piece of gold."

"Good luck. Here are my revolvers."

Stan took the revolvers and headed downstairs.

Under Ford's breath, he said,"Good luck, Stanley. You're going to need it."

Stan came down and went to the table of plans.

"I finished asking Ford and he said we're going to need all the weapons and piece of gold."

"Stan, are you sure that's a good idea? How are suppose to fight Bill?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know but put all your weapons here."

Everyone did and then the piece of gold. It started glowing and giant shine of light. The weapons were shown. All of them were pure platinum. Pure guns, swords, glaive, robot, bows and arrows, an axe, and a shirt. Everyone got their weapon except Dipper and Ford. Everyone was amazed of the design of their weapons and how shiny it was. Ford came down feeling a lot better.

"Ford, how did you recover so quickly?" Stan asked.

"Potion. A tiny sip causes you to heal fast. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go beat Bill and save Dipper."

Everyone shouted and cheered. They headed out, got on McGucket's robot, and flew up to the pyramid.

Meanwhile, Everyone was partying hard and Bill and Dipper were in a room together. They were in a room together laying on the bed looking at each other.

"You know I used to like teasing you but now I'm starting to..." Bill said.

"Shh. Let's get this started."

They both stripped down and had romance.

Meanwhile, the group reached to the pyramid and busted in to the party.

"Freeze! Hand over Dipper and we won't hurt you!" Mabel shouted.

The monsters in there stared at each other for a few seconds and charges to fight them. The group got together and hold hands,

"Say exactly as I say." Ford said.

Everyone started chanting, "TA LAP LA BON WIND AVAVGO AL A VAR AVAVGO!"

It created a huge energy wave to send then enemies back to the void and were defeated. Bill heard all the commotion and he got off of Dipper and put on his clothes on again. Dipper did the same thing and they both ran out the room to see that the nine people were there, ready to fight.

"Bill! Hand over Dipper now! You stupid piece of shit!" Ford shouted.

"Calm down, Sixer."

"Sorry. I just want to save Dipper." He said having tear come down his face.

"Oh! You want Dipper back? Yeah, about that. He's gone and you'll never see him again." Bill said.

Bill and Dipper looked at each other and nodded. They were both doing different dances and they fused together. It made a creature that had a black top hat, half yellow and brown hair, had red skin, the symbol of Bill on both arms and back, wore a red v-neck shirt, a black vest, pants, and shoes, three eyeballs and had a diamond ring.

"Do you dare challenge me, Bipper?" The beast asked with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was shocked and realized they came here to save Dipper and defeat Bill once in for all. Robbie, Wendy, Mabel, McGucket and Stan went up in front, while Ford, Gideon, Soos, and Pacifica were shooting in the back. Wendy and Robbie jumped into the air to hit Bipper in the air, but he reflected them and they fell to the ground. They got up and continue to fight him. Ford kept trying to shoot his guns to his eyes but they seem to reflect everytime and they go back to him. Gideon was doing a tiny dance to summon demons to get him. Bipper punches the beast back or shoots a laser with it. Pacifica lands hits on him occasionly to poison him but reflects them usually. Soos usually grants shields for all of them or shoots mystery marks at Bipper.

"This isn't working!" Stan shouted as he got pushed back against the wall.

"Bill! What is it that you want from us?" Ford asked.

"I want to rule over the world and destroy all of you." Bipper said.

Bipper went through the people infront of him and used magic on Ford to move him to a hook. Bipper hanged him there by his boxers to watch him struggle to get down.

"You'll never get away with this! You little bitch, get me down."

"Ah, you're so cute when you're trying so hard. Haha!" Bipper laughed.

Ford blushed feeling embarrassed. Bipper kept on laughing until he felt an arrow to the back. Bipper looked behind him and saw that Pacifica shot an arrow at him.

"Give us Dipper back or we'll destroy you!" Pacifica shouted.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Bipper asked.

"Stan! Gideon! Fuse, Now!" McGucket shouted.

Stan and Gideon did there big dance and fused to make Gian. It was made out of white hair, had red eyes, purple wings, had a crown with half skulls and gems, and had giant hammer.

"Let's end this!" Gideon and Stan shouted.

Stan and Gideon controlled Gian and they made it hit Bipper with the hammer several times then turned the hammer into a giant dragon spear. Bipper was on the ground on one knee and begged for mercy.

"Why should I give you mercy?" Stan asked. "You messed with my family so now it's time to end you."

Gian used the spear like a lance to him several times and they jumped into the air and threw the spear while saying, "This is the end."

This caused Ford to come down from his massive wedgie and have Bill and Dipper separated. Dipper started to transform back to his original form. Bill was getting up slowly, feeling dizzy and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"It's time to finish you, Bill. Once in for all." Ford said.

"Wait no. Please don't. I'll do anything please. Anything but banishment." Bill pleaded.

Dipper got up and saw all his friends and family. Mabel saw Dipper waking up and ran to him. She hugged him and Dipper hugged her back. They broke the hug and Dipper put his hand on his head and asked what happened?

"I'll tell you later but for now it's time end Bill."

Ford made the circle with a spray can and everyone hold their hands around the circle and puts Bill in the center. They all started to glow blue and they started to float around Bill and a giant rainbow beam was around Bill.

"No. No. No!" Bill shouted as he started to disappear into dust.

Everyone closed their eyes and all their weapons got in front of them. All their weapons glowed and went in them. Bill's lair started to disappear and they all appeared in front of the shack in their original clothing.

"We did it!" Stan shouted.

Everyone cheered for their great victory against Bill Cipher. Dipper started to feel dizzy and sick. He started to shake a little bit. Everyone looked at him wondering if something was wrong.

"Dipper, you okay, dude?"

Dipper didn't answer and took a few steps backwards. He put one hand on his forehead and one around his stomach.

"Dipper, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Mabel asked.

Dipper then fainted and started to turn a little bit of red.

Everyone gasped and got him into the shack. Everyone but Ford and Dipper were in the living room waiting to see what Ford had to say about Dipper. Ford came down from the room, having tears coming down his face. It looked like he was about to have a meltdown.

"What's the news, pointdexter?" Stan asked.

"I'm afraid *sniffs* that Dipper is going to die."

"What?!" Mabel and Wendy shouted.

"He has a very rare disease called Demonic. It's a disease that can only be on humans when a demon kiss the human and I don't know of any cures." Ford said.

Mabel started to cry and out of frustration shouted to Ford, "I wish didn't comeback and none of this would have happen. In fact, I wished you never exist."

Mabel realized what she just said and Ford looked at her with a frown on his face. Ford left and went to the front porch. Stan gave her a furious look at her and went to go comfort Ford. Mabel ran up to the room Dipper was in, crying.

"I'll go talk to her." Wendy said to the group in the room.

Wendy went to find Mabel and found her in the room Dipper was in. She went in, bent down, and tried to comfort her. Dipper opened his eyes and saw the two girls. Wendy noticed and smiled at him with tears coming down her face.

"Don't cry, Wendy. enif si gnihtyreve." Dipper said.

Wendy didn't understand what he said and went in closer. Mabel looked up and saw what was about to happen. Wendy closed her eyes and kissed Dipper on the lips and stopped after ten seconds. Wendy got up and was leaving the room when she saw that Dipper started to float. She tried to shield her eyes from the light to see that a pink ball surrounded him and then shaped into a rose. Meanwhile, Ford was sitting on the couch outside, crying from what Mabel said, thinking that it was all his fault. Stan came out and sat next to him. He put his arm on his back and patted his back a couple of times.

"It's alright, Sixer. I'm sure that it's not your fault. You know kids say random things."

"No, Stan. You don't understand. This is all my fault. If I didn't comeback none of this would have happened and if I didn't exist then I wouldn't have made a deal with Bill at all."

"Stanford, listen to me. Would we be here right now if you didn't exist? I know that you think that it's all your fault, it's in the past. He's gone for sure. He will never return. Don't put yourself down. You are my the smartest and nicest person I know. You're also my awesome brother."

Ford wiped away his tears and smiled.

"Thank you, Stanley. I needed to hear that."

Stan hugged Ford and he hugged him back. They broke the hug after ten seconds when they saw a flash of pink from the room above where they were at the moment.

"It's coming from Dipper's room." Ford said.

They both rushed to his room and saw that Dipper was in a rose-shaped bubble. In the bubble, Dipper was being purified from the disease he had. After a couple of seconds, he came out of the bubble and was standing looking like his normal self. Dipper opened his eyes seeing Mabel, Wendy, and his grunkles.

"How do you feel, Dipper?" Wendy asked."

"I feel great. How did you cure me, Wendy?"

"I kissed you. I loved you, Dipper. So I kissed you before you died. Then some sort of bubble formed around you and yeah. That's what happened." Wendy said.

Dipper blushed a lot feeling embarrassed of what Wendy did. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Wendy for saving me from dying."

"Hey, anything for you dude."

Ford and Stan were shocked of what they saw. Ford took out a notebook and took notes while Stan fainted. Mabel was smiling really big and took a picture of them. Dipper and Wendy blushed and they all came down to say Dipper was going to live and they all cheered. They celebrated until dawn when they all went outside to light fireworks to see. Wendy and Dipper were on the roof while everyone else was below them.

"You know. I'm starting to like you more than I use to." Wendy said.

"You are?"

"Yeah and I'm starting to think. Whenever you're eighteen-years-old, we should start dating. Unless you find a girlfriend before you're eighteen."

"Really? Wow! I would like that a lot."

Wendy chuckled and they both looked at each other.

They both got closer and kissed. At the same time, a firework was shot that exploded in a shape of a heart. Mabel was there the whole time, hearing what they had to say and took a picture of them to put in her scrapbook. They didn't noticed her so after she puts the picture in the scrapbook, she joins the rest of the group on the bottom. After Dipper and Wendy finished kissing, they looked at each other, giggled, and looked at the fireworks with one arm around each other.

5 years later...

Wendy was helping Soos work the mystery shack since she had no other job to apply to. She was a 22 year old women now that wears a blue baseball cap with a pine tree on it, a pair of diamond earrings, a green sundress and black shoes. She was bored as usually, until Soos came by.

"Hey Wendy. Someone is coming here to visit and stay for a couple weeks. So could you help me get their room ready?"

"Sure, Soos." Wendy said as she followed Soos to help him.

After a couple of hours of getting the room ready, Wendy went to the living room to watch some T.V.

"Whenever they're here, Open the door and lead them to their room, alright?"

"Got it, Soos."

Soos nodded and went to give a tour to the tourist. After 15 minutes, The door bell rings and Wendy gets up to answer it. She opened the door and saw the person and was surprise who it was. It was a man who was probably taller than her by 4 inches, had a lumberjack hat, a black jacket a dark red v-neck, blue jeans, black shoes with white stripes, and had a gold watch. She was so excited that she hugged him and shouted, "Dipper!"

"Hi Wendy. How have you been?" Dipper asked.

"Great! You're voice has become so manly. Are you here to stay for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. I plan to find a house to live here. Has grunkle Stan and Ford been here lately?"

"Oh, there here in town right now. They're at the diner right now. Where's Mabel?"

"Mabel is back in Piedmont in college. I graduated early so I decided to live."

"That's so cool. You're grunkles are staying here too. Come on, bring in your luggage and I'll show you your room."

Wendy went up the stairs and Dipper got his luggage and followed her. She showed him his room and he went in.

"Wait for a little bit. Let's go to the diner after I unpack."

"Okay."

Dipper closed the door and Wendy left to the cashier and waited for him. After 5 minutes, Dipper came out and change his clothes. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with a blue vest, a red scarf, dark blue shorts, and the same shoes.

"Let's go."

Dipper opened the door and Wendy went out with Dipper to go to the diner. At the diner, Stan and Ford were sitting there eating pancakes, talking about retiring from their around the world adventures. They hear the door open and saw Dipper and Wendy.

"Dipper!" They both shouted.

"Hi great uncle Ford, hi Stan."

"Welcome back to Gravity Falls, kiddo. You've gotten a lot taller last time I saw you five years ago." Stan said.

"Thanks. Mind if we join you?"

"Sure." Ford said.

Dipper and Wendy sat at the same table as Ford and Stan. Dipper ordered two stacks pancakes for both of them. Dipper talked to Wendy and Ford for 5 minutes until their pancakes were served. They both digged in finishing in 10 minutes.

"I have to go. I've got to help my dad prepare for our family vacation to Vegas." Wendy said.

"Okay. Bye for now. Talk to you later." Dipper said.

"Bye, Dipper. Love you."

"Love you too, Wendy."

Wendy left and Dipper smiled feeling love.

"Uh oh. I know that sound of your voice." Stan said.

"What?"

"Don't think you can fool your great uncles, Dipper. We know you're in love with Wendy." Ford said.

"Fine. I admit it. I've had a crush on her ever since I first saw her."

"OOOOOOOO! My little man finally growing. *sniffles* So beautiful." Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan, please stop it."

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

All three left the diner and headed to the shack. Soos was there giving a tour to tourist like how Stan use to do it. They all went into their rooms. Stan and Ford shared a room.

"You know, I'm wondering something." Stan said."

"What's that?" Ford asked.

"Is Dipper wearing the proper 'mans' underwear?"

"Quit being a pervert, Stanley."

"What? If he was going to have-"

"You shut your bloody mouth right there."

"Sheesh. I was just wondering."

Stan then got an idea on how he was going to get his answer. Dipper was in his room, writing in his notebook noticing that nothing mysterious has happen. He wrote in his journal

'I haven't gone through the forest, but I have not seen anything myserious. Today, I plan to see if the Bill statue is in the forest. I wish Mabel was here with me. She would usually go on adventures with me, but for know I need to see if I can find it. I know my friends defeated it long time ago, but I need a cure of the thing that is on my back. Somehow the symbol still exists on my back. I can hear his whispers one awhile. I would ask Ford, but I don't want to bother him at all about it. He would run test on me to try to figure it out. I rather not have that happen. I will continue writing after my adventure.'

Dipper closed his notebook and then he heard a knock.

"Come in."

At the door, was Stan.

"Heya, kiddo. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you been bullied a lot in college?"

"Yeah, but Mabel has been there but right now she's by herself. I know she has a lot of friends anyway.

"I know she has. What do bullies usually do to you?"

"I usually noogies or swirlies, but mostly wedgies."

"I see. Come give your great uncle a nice hug."

Dipper got up and hugged him. As soon as he hugged him, Stan pulled his pants out and put one hand in and grabbed a handful of boxers. Then let go after 5 seconds

"Ow! Grunkle Stan, was that for?" Dipper asked fixing his underwear.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you. You really have become a man."

"Really? Thanks, but you could have asked me. You're full of mysteries anyway. So that's another mystery for you."

Stan nodded and left his room. Dipper sat down and got his things together in a backpack for his adventure. After he got packed, he went down to get food. He made 3 ham and cheese sandwiches, a flashlight, his notebook, 4 batteries, and a magnet gun. After he got all his things, he left the shack and went on his adventure.

Back in Piedmont, Mabel was doing an assignment for Math until she heard her teacher, Ms. Hill, called her out. Ms. Hill was her history teacher, that had dirty blond, long hair, wearing a black and white dress, with black leggings, wore black high heels, yellow triangle-shaped earrings, and had a shooting star bracelet.

"What is it, Ms. Hill?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, I've noticed that you have been passing class about the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Are you willing to go back there and write a 8 page paper about that place. It could be anything you learned in the past as well. You send me it by letter and then you will pass this college. You can be free like a bird. You can also spend time with any family members there as well. I want it in 7 weeks. The sooner you have it all typed up, the more points you get. Do we have a deal?" Ms. Hill asked putting her hand out.

Mabel was so excited that she shaked her hand while jumping. She ran to her room and packed her stuff to head to Gravity Falls. She was excited to see all her friends back in Gravity Falls. She got her luggage and got on the next bus to Gravity Falls.

Dipper was walking through the forest trying to find the statue of Bill. It was nice and cool weather at Gravity Falls, feeling the cool breeze in the forest. After 10 minutes, he found it mostly cracked, ready to be open. He started to hear voices in his hands and ignore the voices. Dipper looked up to see a person in the air looking at him. He was half yellow and static, his hat cut almost in half with ripped bones and meat, had a blue and yellow glowing eye, his hair and bowtie were rainbow colored, and he had a half smile and frown on his face. He realized he was looking at Bill.

"What happened to you? What do you want from me, Bill?"

"What do I want? sdneirf ruoy dna uoy yortsed tnaw I. I want to rule the whole world. em nioj uoy lliW?"

"I don't understand what your saying? Are you speaking a different language? In fact, how did you come back to life?"

Bill started to smile on both sides and laughed.

"I said wanted to destroy you and your friends. I want to rule over the world. I came back from you. The symbol on your back started giving me energy to regenerate. Now, let's finish what we started long ago."

Bill put his hands out and summoned two swords in his hand. An orb of light came out of Dipper and it bursts open. Dipper opened his eyes after the flash of light to see that he was wearing the same outfit when Bill first return. He had two guns in his hand and on his feet. Bill charged at him with slashes and Dipper reflected them back by using his gun to hit them back. He tried to shoot him but he kept on missing. He jumped in the air and shot bullets out of his left foot gun while kick down to him. Bill got his two swords and tried to push him back. Bill managed to push him back which made Dipper jumped backwards and he did a backflip landing perfectly on the ground. Bill then had a whole bunch of energy in him and he did his special move called Cipher Strike. He threw his two swords up and caught them holding on the handle, then he did a lot of illusions hitting him several times and jumped in the air and fell down with his two swords facing down and hitting Dipper causing a huge explosion that the whole city of Gravity Falls heard it. Wendy heard it and she left her family to go to the shack. Mabel just got off the bus and she heard the explosion. She rushed to the shack without hesitation. They made it at the same time and they both rushed in the shack. They saw Ford and Stan standing there, wondering what just happened.

"Where's Dipper?" Wendy asked in a hurry.

"He's in the forest." Stan said.

"Shit! It's to dangerous for him out there. I think I know what happened to him. We have to hurry."

"Why do we have to hurry? Dipper's fine."

"Stanley, what if "he" is back? *rasberry* There's no way we destroyed him a couple of years ago."

"You shut your yaps! Dipper may be in trouble and I want to see if he's okay. So beat you stupid piece of shit." Mabel said.

Both Wendy and Mabel ran out to go find Dipper. Ford standing there, speechless of what to say about what Mabel said.

"C'mon, Pointdexter. We should go as well."

Ford nodded and both of them ran out the door to follow them.

Dipper was on the ground on one knee, breathing hard after the attack Bill did. He had several scratches and blood coming out of his mouth. His guns disappeared and he was original clothes. Bill was staring at him seeming happy on how well he beat up Dipper.

"I seem to beat you well, Pine Tree. Now I think it's time to end you."

Bill made his two swords form into a yellow Flame Dragon Spear. He first absorbed energy from Dipper that he had left. This made Dipper so weak that his vision was starting to be blurry. He started to have tears come down his face.

In his mind, he said, "Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, mom, dad, and Wendy, my sweet, sweet girl. I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to make it."

Bill pulled his spears back and got up close and started to attack him up close causing Dipper to ooze out more blood, and Bill did his final move of jumping in the air and saying" This is the end, Pine Tree. Bill threw the spear and Dipper closed his eyes and had a lot more tears come down knowing it is his final moment of life. The spear came close of hitting him but got hit by a blue axe. Dipper looked up and saw he wasn't dead.

"What?! Who did that?" Bill asked as he looked around.

Dipper looked and saw, in the shadows, Wendy and Mabel. Behind them were Stan and Ford.

"Guys, you came for me. *cough* *cough.*" Dipper said.

"Don't speak anymore, Dipper. We'll take care of this." Mabel said.

All four of them were in costume determine to beat Bill. Bill split himself into three and each of them had a different weapon. The left one had bow and arrows, the middle had a giant hammer, and the right had chainsaws. They all charged at them and they attacked. Ford was shooting in the back trying to give support. Stan was summoning creatures and doing spells to attack the Bill with chainsaws. Mabel kept trying to land a slash on the Bill with bow and arrows but kept on missing. She tried to gain power for one slash and it killed the Bill with bows and arrows. Wendy was having difficultly with fighting the one with the hammer cause the hame was two times bigger than her axe. Wendy manage to put 5 frost shards on him that she used her aura to make energy shoot his way. It hit him and made him disappear. Stan finally defeated the one with chainsaws and all three o the Bills combined. He had one more trick up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Dipper was starting to feel extremely week, having a lot of blood coming out. Ford noticed him and ran beside him.

"Dipper, are you alright?"

Dipper shook his head and started sobbing, Bill saw Ford and sent a bolt of electricity to him. Ford got hit by it and stung him a little bit. Bill got Dipper in a cage and locked him up.

"Give him back! He doesn't belong to you." Wendy shouted gripping her axe harder.

"Actually, he belongs to me. My proof is right here." Bill shouted as he ripped Dipper's shirt off.

They all saw his back, seeing the symbol of Bill on his back. Dipper put one hand on the other and started crying softly.

"Dipper, why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten rid of it." Ford said.

"No, I don't need your help. I was going to deal with it myself, but you then come save me. I would have done anything to get it off. I wanted Bill's help not you."

Ford was in shock of what he said. He got so frustrated that he got his revolver out and aimed it at Dipper. Ford was so angry that he was going to shoot Dipper. He had tears running down his face and was ready to fire. Dipper saw it coming and tried to defend himself from the bullet. As Ford was about to fire, Stan ran to him and pulled his arm down shooting the ground. Ford dropped both of his revolvers and fell to his knee to cry. He put his hand to cover up that he was crying.

"Damn it, Stanley! Why did you do that? I don't need that piece of shit in my life anymore." Ford said having his voice crack.

"Ford! Get yourself together. We're here to save Dipper, not kill him. Calm down." Stan said.

Ford pushed Stan to the side, got both of his revolvers, and shot both of them. One bullet hit Dipper in the right shoulder, and one hit Bill in the heart. Both of them fell and Bill was screaming in agony. He pulled on Ford's jacket and let go as soon as he died. Dipper was sitting there with his left hand over his shoulder. Ford went up to him, but Dipper kept moving back from him. Dipper was scared of Ford hurting him again. Ford realized and backed up crying to himself a little. Wendy went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't be scared of your grunkle. He saved you after all. C'mon let's get you back to the shack and patch you up."

Wendy managed to give him a piggy back ride and walked back with Dipper sleeping like a baby. Wendy smiled and giggled thinking he was cute. While they were going back Ford and Stan decided to stay behind a little bit to talk. Mabel was examining the body, took notes, and made a sketch. She finished her business and went back to the shack.

"Look Stanley, there's gotta be a reason why Bill resurrected. He couldn't have resurrected himself."

"Sixer, it's been a long day. Let's head back to the shack. You've been crying a lot then I remembered so you must be very tired."

"You're probably right. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Stan nodded and left to go to the shack. Ford up to Bill's remains and examined it. He put his hand on his chin.

"How did you come back to life from the dead?" Ford asked himself.

"I can answer that."

Ford looked at the direction of the voice and instantly gets hit by a hammer. He falls down unconscious with a giant crack to the side of his head and giant purple spot. The person who knocked Ford out used their magic and carried both Ford and Bill's remain into the forest. Meanwhile, Stan and Dipper were watching T.V. while eating corn chips. Mabel and Soos were talking about how the mystery shack was going and its success so far. Wendy was on the roof looking at the sunset. She was worried for Dipper, remembering the symbol on his back. She wanted to help him didn't know how. Just then, Dipper came up to see her and he sat next to her.

"So, how has things been after I left, five years ago?" Dipper asked.

"Things have been... Weird likes usual. Robbie moved to California two years ago, Pacifica and her family live in Washington, Gideon moved to Florida, and I'm getting ready to move to Colorado. I'm going to miss this place." Wendy said as she started to sob.

Dipper put his hand on her back and patted her a couple of times.

"Don't worry. That doesn't have to happen."

"W-what? What do you..."

She was in shock seeing a diamond ring in a box right in front of her with Dipper blushing.

"Wendy Corduroy, will you marry me? Will you be the girl of my dreams."

"Woah, Dipper. This is really sweet of you, but..."

"I understand. I'll just have to find another girl to offer my love to."

Dipper stood up, closed the box, put it in his pocket, and left.

"Wait, Dipper!"

Dippper ignore her and went down into the shack. He was sobbing, feeling rejected. He went to his room and continued his crying there. Wendy slapped her forehead and felt bad for him. She was going to say she needed time for heed to think. He assumed to quickly. She went down to the shack and stood near the cash register, thinking about Dipper.

Meanwhile, Ford was chained up and couldn't move. He started to wake up and saw a person. His vision was coming back to see a woman.

"What? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Ford shouted.

"I want the formula to destroy this world. You are the only one who knows it so tell me."

"Wait? Are you... Bill?"

She started laughing and she walked into the shadow.

"My name is Ms. Hill. The person you killed was my brother and I'm here to make people suffer in this world and the next."

She used her powers to absorb all of Bill's powers and his remains disappeared. She started transforming. She had yellow hair, yellow triangle shaped earrings, a yellow dress, a black bowtie necklace, and black, high boots that reached to her knee.

"You can call me, Vivi."

She put Ford in a cage and carried him to the shack with her to end the Pines family. Mabel was sitting in the attic on her bed, writing her paper about Gravity Falls. She was typing it up on her laptop, when she felt something was wrong. She put her laptop away and went to Dipper's room. She knocked on his door and heard sobbing noises. She let herself in to see that Dipper was lying there, crying about something. She went up to him and patted his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Wendy rejected me. I don't know I feel anymore, Mabel," Dipper said as wiped the rest of his tears away,"There's no point of me asking anyone in the future."

"Don't say that, Dipper. There's plenty of women out there. I'm sure there's others like Wendy."

"No, Mabel. Wendy was my only crush and now my love life is crack. I'll probably won't learn how to love again." Dipper said as he sighed.

Wendy was near his door, listening to all of what Dipper said. She walked away and had a couple of tears come down. Stan walked into his room and noticed Ford had not come back. He went down in his lab behind the vending machine and saw he wasn't there. Stan ran to the kitchen and was starting to get worried. Dipper and Mabel came down, to see Stan freaking out.

"What's wrong, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Have you two seen Ford?"

They both shaked their heads to hear a giant explosion outside. Everyone ran outside to see Ford in a cage and a new foe to them. Mabel looked at her closely and recognized her.

"Ms. Hill? Is that you?"

"Oh, don't call me that Mabel. Call me, Vivi!" She shouted.

Everyone geared up and started launching attacks on her. Dipper was shooting her at all directions and his demon spells. Vivi kept getting hit by his bullets once and awhile. She punched the demons making the disappear. Mabel used combos to send aura from her sword to knock her down. Vivi dodged all of them and shot laser out of her hand, making explosions everywhere. Wendy was casting earth spells sending rocks at her and was also sending her aura at Vivi as well. Vivi was getting hit by all sorts of things that she fell and Ford fell with her. They both landed hard on the ground, leaving bruises on them. Everyone rushed to Ford to see if he was ok. Then Vivi got up and was infuriated. She started glowing red and was floating. She made a huge flash light which made them unable to see for a bit. After they were able to see, they saw outer space in a dome. The ground was gray and had craters. They realized they were on the moon. Stan jumped and he saw that he could jump high, but fall down slowly. Vivi started casting spells on them, making them have to dodge. She cast meteors, lava coming out of the moon, rocks launching at them, demons and angels at them, and started shooting arrows them. Stan, Ford and Dipper went in a crate to hide and Wendy and Mabel went in one as well. Stan and Dipper nodded and did there dance. They fused and made Madam Alrune. They controlled her and started fighting Vivi. Mabel and Wendy jumped out and started fighting the angels and demons. Ford was summoning demons to come help them fight off all the enemies. Vivi started going AFK on madam Alrune and couldn't last forever. Then Vivi started doing crazy things. She did Gale Strike, Swarm, Auroua Assault, Shadow Vortex, and Dragon Leap. Dipper and Stan couldn't do hold it any longer that the defused and fell to the ground. They looked up and saw Vivi slice through madam Alrune and she disappeared. Vivi looked down at them and smiled. She aimed straight for them and hit them both launching them back hitting the ground, having blood come out. They could hardly stand up and was feelinh dizzy.

"Grunkle Stan, if we don't make it out alive. I want to say, you are the best great uncle I have ever had."

"Thanks, Dipper. I appreciate that.

Wendy, Mabel, and Ford killed all the enemies and rushed to Dipper and Stan. They all looked at Vivi, who was staring at them and laughing. She could finally destroy all of them for killing her brother. She did her final move, Engulfed Fire. She sent down her spear and was aiming right at them. They all hugged each other and the spear hit them. There was a lot of dust and Vivi thought she killed them. She saw that there was a shield around them. The shield disappeared and they all started glowing. Vivi started to back up and saw that all five them started glowing and floating. One beam hit her, then another, then another and all of them did. She felt so much energy that she started to turn to dust. All five of them were transported back to the shack in their normal clothes. They all got up and cheered that that both of the Ciphers were gone forever. Wendy over to Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and said, "I've been thinking about it and yes, Dipper. I will marry you."

She kissed on the lips and hugged him. Dipper hugged her as well feeling happy, choosing the right girl to be his wife. Ford and Stan smiled at him, feeling happy for him, and Mabel was so excited to know the she was going to be an auntie. They scheduled the wedding to be in a year and were already excited for it.

A year later

Dipper was standing at his post for the wedding and was so happy to see everyone he knew to come see him get married. The wedding started and Wendy came walking down the aisle with Waddles, being the flower person. Wendy made it to the end to see Dipper in his black tuxedo, black bowtie, black pants, and shoes. Dipper his soon new wife in a white gown, a white ribbon on her hair, white slippers, white gloves, a veil, and a gold necklace around her neck. The priest said his things and they did their vows.

"Dipper, do you take to be your lovely wedded wife, through rich and poor, sickness and death, and to be her side till the end of your time?"

"I do."

"Wendy. do you take Dipper as your lovely wedded husband, through rich and poor, sickness and death, and till the end of your time?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

"Well, doesn't that feel nice?" Wendy asked.

They both kissed and the crowd cheered. Dipper picked up Wendy after their kiss and ran to the black limbo to the bachelor party. Aftr that day and on, Wendy and Dipper lived in a mansion in Gravity Falls woth their two kids, Izzie and Kyle. And they lived happily ever after.

Bill was examining all these events in the dream realm. He knew it was over so he just went on with his life in the realm with his parents and sister for the remainder of his life.

The End

Author's note: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything in it. Just the fanfic itself. Please like and review nicely. Until next time. Stay Fresh! ;)


End file.
